


Written in Red

by plague_pit_lasagna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Android Lil Hal, Bloodplay, M/M, POV Lil Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plague_pit_lasagna/pseuds/plague_pit_lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal humours Dirk by playing up to his bloodplay kink but takes it in a direction Dirk doesn't really appreciate.<br/>Just a small drabble with no real plot. Something to briefly explore characters and their fucked up kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Red

You can feel the warm, wet sensation of blood on your hands. It’s is not immediately evident that the blood is there because of the pigmentation of your synthetic skin; a dark grey which was not quite perfectly black. Your sensitive nerve endings pick up the changes in temperature, though, and the way the dark red fluid was slowly cooling and congealing on your fingers. You find it fascinating that this keeps them alive, this crimson life marinade of proteins and chemicals, and you find yourself captivated by the vivid colour. The way it worked was a simple process but the concept had yet to bore you; the human body was such a fragile and intricate thing. 

A soft groaning distracts you from your thought processes. You look away from your hand and down at the prone figure that you have been pressing face first into the mattress. He looks beautiful like this, you think, as you begin to make a second shallow incision into his back parallel to the first one. It went about three inches across the back of his shoulder and the once steady trickle of red from it, the source of the stains on your hands, was beginning to slow slightly. You make sure not to push the sharp scalpel too deeply into his flesh as you draw it across his skin; you don’t want him to pass out from blood loss, at least not yet anyway. Dirk’s quiet groan cuts off and you can tell he’s biting his lip against the pain.

“Diiiiiirk,” you say lightly, your voice grating a little with the extended vowel sounding from your voice synthesizer, “are you _sure_ you’re okay with letting me do this?” The question is only half mocking.  He hesitates for a second. “Yeah…” He doesn’t say anything else and you’re alright with that. Carefully, you drag the blade across the same shoulder for a third time before leaning down and pressing a gentle, possessive kiss to it, leaving a red stain across your pale, fake lips in a macabre imitation of lipstick. You don’t have the capability to taste, Dirk never programmed that into you and you have never been in need of such a function. You do, however, wonder how the blood would taste if you were able to process it; probably metallic due to its iron content. The articles you have read on the subject seem to suggest this is the case and you feel slightly smug that you didn’t require the ability to taste to figure it out, not that it was really that difficult anyway.

“Dude, that wasn’t part of the deal,” Dirk said in response to the kiss, his voice still relatively level despite the compromising position and decidedly unwanted romantic intimacy. You were determined to change his cool tone and break this bullshit cool façade. Obviously you have that too but that didn’t stop it from being extremely satisfying on the rare occasions that you have actually broken his.  You kneel up off of the bed so that you are no longer resting your weight on the small of Dirk’s back so you can grip his uninjured shoulder and roll him over onto his bleeding back. You knew even he would be embarrassed about this whole fucked up situation you had going on here so you were unsurprised when he hadn’t complained earlier when you ordered him to lay on his front on the bed as opposed to facing you. Now, though, he looks up at you, propping himself back on his elbows with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“What are you doing, Hal?” he asked with a low warning tone in his voice. You don’t say anything, instead leaning forward to press your lips against his, wrapping an arm around him and threading your fingers through his hair. Interesting. Dirk didn’t pull away but neither did he return the kiss, just kind of sitting there as if he was patiently waiting for you to stop. You do stop but only after a good thirty seven seconds of trying to get him to reciprocate with slow movements and teasing pecks which left faint smears of blood around his mouth. When you pull away again he looks at you and sighs. It’s not the reaction you were after but it is the reaction you had expected. It doesn’t matter; he wanted you to do this and you were going to do it on your own terms. 


End file.
